


Extraordinary

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the bitesize_bones's Comment Meme with no Theme. Prompt from sheytune: Booth and Max: reaching an agreement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Disclaimer:** Bones belongs to Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, and all the grand high mucky mucks of course. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this little ficlit. Any similarity to any other fic not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Extraordinary  
 **Genre:** Bones; Max and Seeley; mention of Seeley/Temperance  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline/spoilers:** Set a few months after the season 6 finale; very definite spoilers for the last few seconds of the finale.  
 **Notes:** Written for the [](http://bitesize-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**bitesize_bones**](http://bitesize-bones.livejournal.com/) 's Comment Meme with no Theme. Prompt from [](http://sheytune.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheytune**](http://sheytune.livejournal.com/) _Booth and Max: reaching an agreement_

  


* * *

“My daughter's learned that the men in her life can ordinarily be counted on to hurt her, one way or another. We've all broken her heart and left her behind to mend it as best she could. She needs you to be more, Booth. She needs...”

Max gave Seeley a measuring look that Temperance's partner returned unflinchingly.

“She needs you to be extraordinary,” the older man said finally.

Seeley took a moment before replying, and then said, “With her, Max, I am. Just being with your daughter...it makes me a better man; with her...” The agent took a deep breath. “With Temperance, I feel like I am extraordinary.”

Temperance's partner looked calmly at her father.

“She makes me extraordinary,” Seeley said with a quiet conviction in his voice.

Max took a moment himself before nodding and reaching out a hand. Seeley took the proffered hand and gave it a firm shake. The older man smiled and turned to go. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at the agent.

“Elizabeth and Nathan are good names.”

Seeley gave Max a bemused look.

“Twins... they run on Ruth's side,” Max replied with a grin before turning with an almost gleeful step, missing the FBI agent's oddly mixed expression of apprehension and joy.


End file.
